Dark Tragedy
by Hotchgirlie
Summary: Die Mächtigen Drei werden ermordet und Wyatt soll wieder zum Bösen gewechselt haben. Als Chris schwer verletzt wird, kann nur noch eine Sache ihm das Leben retten...


Prolog: Der erfolgreiche Anschlag

Die Quelle war in den vergangenen Jahren immer mächtiger geworden. Sie hatte es geschafft, sich die gesamte Unterwelt zu unterwerfen. Doch die Seherin, die in die Zukunft sehen konnte und deshalb zur alleinigen Beraterin der Quelle aufstieg, warnte ihren Herrn vor einer Macht, die im Begriff war sich zu entwickeln, nämlich die Mächtigen Drei. Die Wahrsagerin prophezeite den Untergang der Quelle, wenn der neuen, bis dato unbekannten Macht nicht Einhalt geboten wurde. Somit schmiedete die Unterwelt einen Plan, um die eigene Position zu stärken. Die Quelle vertraute auf die Warnungen der Seherin und galt deshalb als sehr weise, aber auch als ziemlich gefährlich. Die Mächtigen Drei kannten das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Kräfte noch nicht und waren deshalb ziemlich leichte Beute… Die Quelle ersann einen gutdurchdachten Plan, der die Identität der Attentäter verschleierte, was der gesamten Unterwelt gelegen kam. Denn die Seherin sah einen Vergeltungsschlag voraus, sollte herauskommen, dass die Quelle hinter allem steckt. Der Plan war genial, perfekt geplant und er forderte kaum Opfer. Die Gelegenheit, ihn in die Tat umzusetzen, wurde sehr bald gegeben… Genau zwei Wochen später war es dann so weit. Die Attentäter schlugen um Mitternacht bei Neumond zu, die Seherin verhinderte mit ihrer Macht, dass die Mächtigen Drei gewarnt wurden. Der Plan war ein voller Erfolg! Die Mächtigen Drei wurden vernichtet, sie starben nach einem kurzen, unfairen Kampf und mit ihnen der kleine Rest der Familie. Sie erfuhren nie, wer für ihren Tod verantwortlich war. Der Ältestenrat, in dessen Auftrag die Mächtigen Drei stets handelten, setzte alles daran, den Tod der Drei zu rächen, herauszufinden, wer sie zu Asche verbrannt hatte. Um das empfindliche Gleichgewicht der Welt wiederherzustellen, das durch das gelungene Attentat aus den Fugen geraten war, beschloss das Tribunal, das über die Magie wachte, etwas zu tun, wodurch auch sie die Gesetze, die sie selbst geschaffen hatten, brachen. Aber ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, da sie Jahre zuvor untätig geblieben waren. Die Quelle feierte unterdessen ihren Erfolg, vergaß für einen Augenblick, dass die Gefahr nicht unbedingt gebannt war. Zwar waren die Mächtigen Drei tot, doch ihr Buch, das sogenannte Buch der Schatten, war noch nicht in den Besitz der Quelle übergegangen. Die Seherin warnte ihren Herrscher, nicht voreilig zu sein, doch der Herr der Unterwelt wollte nicht hören, so entging der Quelle die perfekte Gelegenheit, den Ältestenrat für immer zu vernichten…

Ich stand wie erstarrt da. Tränen brannten in meinen Augen. Wieso musste das passieren? Warum hatte ich nicht früher auf ihr Rufen reagiert? Ihr Tod war ganz allein meine Schuld, ich hatte meine Pflicht vernachlässigt. Wenn ich sie doch nur früher gehört hätte, dann hätte ich sie noch retten, ihnen helfen können! Ich hatte versagt, auf ganzer Linie. Ich konnte noch so angestrengt nachdenken, ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass ich ihre Schreie nach Hilfe noch rechtzeitig wahrgenommen hatte. Irgendjemand hatte die Verbindung gestört. Oder war es doch meine Schuld gewesen? Hatte ich in meinem ganzen Eifer vergessen, auf ihre Stimmen zu hören? Als ich nämlich am Ort des Geschehens eintraf, war es längst zu spät… Die Mächtigen Drei waren tot, mitsamt ihrer Familie, jemand hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander, als ich mich den leblosen Körpern näherte. Meine Heilkräfte waren hier nutzlos, ich konnte ihnen nicht mehr helfen, denn sie waren dem Tode bereits zu nahe, zwei der drei Schwestern waren bereits in die nächste Welt hinübergegangen. Die Älteste von ihnen, sie hieß Piper Halliwell und war meine…, -sie bedeutete mir unendlich viel, lag im Sterben. Ich kniete an ihrer Seite, hielt mit Tränen in den Augen ihre Hand. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, unregelmäßig und wurde immer schwächer. Blut rann aus unzähligen Wunden, die ich nicht zu stillen vermochte. Mit einem liebevollen Blick, hob sie etwas schwerfällig ihre Hand, legte sie auf meine Wange. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern: „Es tut mir leid, mein Liebling, dass du nun ohne uns zurechtkommen musst… Aber vergiss uns bitte nie! Ich bin so stolz auf dich… Als Phoebe und Paige es mir sagten und ich dich sah… Ich liebe dich, mein Liebling… Es tut mir leid, dass du nun allein bist… Sei… sei uns nicht böse… Es gibt aber etwas das…-" Ein endloser Strom Tränen lief mir übers Gesicht. Es zerriss mir das Herz im Leib, sie nicht mehr retten zu können. Was würde ich nicht alles geben, um die Mächtigen Drei wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Schließlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, die Körper waren bereits kalt geworden und die Leichenstarre setzte schon ein, rief ich nach Leo, Pipers Ehemann und seit kurzem wieder Mitglied des Ältestenrates. Mir war klar, dass er mir die Schuld geben würde, denn der Schmerz des Verlustes würde über seine Vernunft, sein Herz gebieten. Um meine Seele würde er sich keine Gedanken machen. Ich war am Boden. Meine Mutter war in meinen Armen gestorben, niemand wusste, wie ich mich fühlte, wenn ich doch nur mit IHM reden könnte… Gleichzeitig dachte ich nach. Wer hatte hier die Hände im Spiel? Wer hatte das Gleichgewicht der Magischen Dimension durcheinander gebracht? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Welche Folgen hatte das für alle Beteiligten und Unbeteiligten, jetzt, wo die Mächtigen Drei tot waren?


End file.
